House Rules
by Beregond5
Summary: Post-War, sequel to Birds In The Sky. There are certain rules that Bluestreak and Sunstreaker have to follow now that they are an item. Slash.
1. Part 1

_A/n: Takes place just after the events of Birds In The Sky._

* * *

><p>"Bluestreak? Bluestreak?"<p>

Bluestreak onlined his optics and blinked. Sunstreaker's face was hovering over him, a look of concern on his handsome features. Funny, Bluestreak had never thought he'd ever see an expression like that on the yellow mech. Of course, there were also all those times that Sideswipe got hurt, but…

Wait an astrosecond. Sideswipe?

"Are you out of your slagging mind? What did you hit _me _for?"

Speak of the devil… And Bluestreak could tell the red mech sounded quite mad.

Sunstreaker, however, didn't seem to pay attention to his brother. He kept his optics locked on Bluestreak, trying to see if his lover was in any pain or discomfort.

"You alright?"

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!" Sideswipe exclaimed in indignation.

Bluestreak wasn't quite sure why Sideswipe was acting like that and he really wanted to catch a glimpse of him. But, alas, being sprawled on the floor limited one's sight to just their attentive lover and the ceiling - which did make Bluestreak wonder where they were, admittedly.

"Easy. I've got you," Sunstreaker said gently, and he helped Bluestreak sit up.

Bluestreak looked around, realizing that all three of them were inside Sideswipe's shop. He didn't have the chance to ponder on that bit of information for long, though, for it was then that yellow fingers probed his jaw. Bluestreak winced in pain.

Sunstreaker drew his hand back at once, a look of apology in his optics, and then he directed his trademarked scowl to his brother.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your arm off right here and now," he growled.

"I promised myself I'd punch him the moment I saw him again," Sideswipe replied in a cool tone.

Punch him…Oh. Bluestreak's memory databanks finally kicked in, and the silver mech managed to recall what had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Bluestreak had tried so hard to listen to reason, to convince himself that the duties he had accepted to undertake were of more importance than his wishes. But Sunstreaker's words had touched him in his very spark, sweeping away any hesitation and fear like a tidal wave and leaving nothing else except want. He had believed that such emotions were wrong and selfish, that he shouldn't give in when he was needed elsewhere. Now, however, as he took the deep plunge and accepted Sunstreaker as part of his life once more, Bluestreak felt… relieved. Unburdened. <em>Happy._ And the warm sense of belonging that cocooned him, very much the same way that Sunstreaker's arms were wrapped around him now, was so perfect and so right that Bluestreak couldn't help but ask himself _why _he had denied this for so long._

"_You have to go and see Ultra Magnus," Sunstreaker said in that moment. His gentle tone reverberated through their chassis as the yellow mech still held Bluestreak in his arms. _

"_You have to let go of me first," Bluestreak pointed out with a smile._

"_Right. Sorry." Sunstreaker suffered to draw back, only a hand lingering on Bluestreak's face a little while longer. "See you later?"_

_Bluestreak smiled broadly. "Definitely." With that, he took a step back and headed towards the exit. His step was light and brisk as he walked down the stairs, thinking that that was only a temporary separation and he was just going to Ultra Magnus to file in his resignation. And his spark fluttered wildly at the prospect of returning back here, to Sunstreaker._

"_Bluestreak?"_

_Bluestreak looked up. He hadn't even realized that he had stepped into Sideswipe's shop, coming face to face with the red mech himself._

"_Oh hey. How are you, Sideswipe?" he asked, smiling broadly._

_Sideswipe's lips tugged to a half-smirk. "Heh, happy to see you actually. I have the chance to do _this!_"_

_Before Bluestreak had the chance to figure out what Sideswipe meant by that, a fist landed on his face-plate and everything went black._

* * *

><p>"Who in the Pit asked you to?" Sunstreaker snapped, cutting into Bluestreak's train of thought. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own business, Sideswipe!"<p>

"Oh sure," Sideswipe scoffed. "Never mind that he broke your spark and messed you up for a whole vorn, let's welcome him back with open arms anyway!"

"Primus, you're an idiot!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"_I'm_ the idiot? You're the one defending him!"

"Because he's staying!"

Sideswipe blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," Sunstreaker replied, his gaze unwavering.

Sideswipe stared at his brother for many long moments, then at Bluestreak… and then back at Sunstreaker.

"Okay, when did that happen?"

"Short version for dummies? Probably while you were making out with your girlfriend," Sunstreaker answered huffily. "We talked, cleared the air between us, I asked him to stay and he said 'Yes'."

Sideswipe blinked some more and faced Bluestreak – at long last. Bluestreak had been watching them from his spot on the floor this entire time, his legs crossed and resting his head on a hand… and, frankly, he had become quite tired of hearing the two brothers talking about him as if he weren't there.

"You said 'Yes'?"

"Yeah, I did."

The last remnants of Sideswipe's dark expression were gone in an instant. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I would, but I was too busy getting knocked out," Bluestreak replied in a wry tone.

"Oh. Oops." Sideswipe said sheepishly.

"Right. Oops," Sunstreaker deadpanned in a wry tone, and he helped Bluestreak back on his feet.

* * *

><p><em>Rule 1: If it's on the floor – pick it up.<em>


	2. Part 2

_Six months later…_

Sunstreaker had to admit that there were certain benefits in sleeping and waking up with the same mech at your side every single day. You were bidden goodnight with a kiss – and a lot more when in the mood – and you were greeted with a sweet smile and an adorably sleepy 'Good morning'. And Bluestreak certainly did all that, making Sunstreaker a very happy mech indeed.

Well, except when they were supposed to be asleep. Then, Sunstreaker wasn't happy. _At all_.

A snore escaped Bluestreak's wide-open mouth, and Sunstreaker wondered what he had ever done in his life for Primus to punish him like that. Then again, Primus didn't have much to do with the current situation. It had to do with the fact that Bluestreak forgot himself and lay down on his back _again_. That meant he was lying down on his doors, which made him tilt his head backwards and strain his vocaliser to the point that it produced… _that_.

Another, louder snore filled the air, making Sunstreaker cringe and slap his forehead. Of all the mechs he could have fallen in love with, it had to be the one who sounded like a broken, rusty and missing more than just several-teeth chainsaw!

Well… Enough was enough.

"Bluestreak."

Sunstreaker's answer came in the form of a third snore.

"Bluestreak!" the yellow mech hissed, shaking him.

Nothing happened. Bluestreak just snored away, utterly oblivious. Snarling, Sunstreaker gave Bluestreak a violent shove.

"Bluestreak! Cut it out!"

This time, Bluestreak's optics flickered on just a bit and he sat up with a sleepy sigh. Finally, Sunstreaker would be able to have a few hours of…

The yellow mech never finished his thought, for it was then that Bluestreak all but collapsed on top of him, settling down to sleep once more. Sunstreaker exhaled sharply as the extra weight landed on him and glared at the silver face that was less than an inch away from his.

"You had better not have scratched me," he muttered.

Bluestreak just made himself comfortable, the words not registering in his sweet unawareness of recharge. Sunstreaker sighed, all his feelings of annoyance vanishing into thin air, and he caught himself shaking his head in mild amusement.

"You're such an idiot," he said fondly, and he wrapped his arms around Bluestreak, holding him close.

At least the snoring had stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Rule No 2: If it's open – close it.<em>


	3. Part 3

Bluestreak looked up from his datapad at the sound of the door hissing open, and he smiled when he saw Sunstreaker walking in.

"Hey," he said. "You're here early. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, just pointing it out, 'cause, you know…"

"Yeah, I know," Sunstreaker cut in, silencing Bluestreak with a light peck on the silver mech's lip components. "I finally got to finish the painting."

Bluestreak cocked his head. "And it looks like you have the stains to prove it," he noted, pointing at a couple of blue stains on Sunstreaker's face-plate.

"One more reason to get back here," Sunstreaker said, a half-smirk tugging on his face plate as he headed to the washracks. "I'll be all yours in a breem."

Bluestreak knew of course that Sunstreaker would take a lot longer than just a breem, but he didn't say anything. He simply smiled at him and then resumed with reading his datapad. So immersed he had become in it that he was practically snapped out of it when Sunstreaker's voice reached his audios.

"Bluestreak, can you fetch a can of wax that's in the cupboard? Top shelf."

"Okay," Bluestreak replied, heading to the set of cupboards that was nearby. However, the only thing that he could see was lots of tins of paint. "You sure it's the right place, Sunny?"

"Sure I am!" Sunstreaker replied. "Have a better look!"

"Better look…" Bluestreak murmured, optics scanning the shelf once more, and then he caught sight of a smaller can on top of the tins. "Found it!"

"Well, bring it!"

"Alright, alright, hold your turbo-horses!" Bluestreak said, stretching himself to get it. Why did it have to be so high anyway? Right now, there was the risk of knocking down all those tins of paint and…

Uh oh.

* * *

><p>When Sunstreaker heard Bluestreak cry out, he didn't think that he was still dripping water or that his optics were misty because of all the vapours in the room, rendering him all but blind. He just rushed – or rather, slid clumsily - out to the main room, concern proving the better of him.<p>

"Bluestreak! You okay?" he asked, locating the form of his lover in the hazy view.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bluestreak said with a sigh.

"You sure?" Sunstreaker asked, wiping the vapours from his optics, only to blink at the sight that was revealed before him. Bluestreak was covered from head to toe in all sorts of colours which, in turn, mixed as they trickled down and formed even more colours, vanishing every trace of silver grey from the plating.

"I had an accident," Bluestreak stated. "In the good news, I got your wax." And with that, he handed Sunstreaker the can.

The yellow mech ventured to take the wax, holding it between his thumb and index finger as if it was a robo-snake… yet his lip components twitched uncontrollably.

_Don't laugh. No matter what don't laugh…_

Too late. Sunstreaker leaned against the wall and started laughing loud and clear. Bluestreak, on the other hand, crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking at him quite indignantly.

"Very funny."

"I don't know; it's pretty funny from where _I'm _standing," Sunstreaker declared, only to raise his arms in surrender when Bluestreak glared at him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up… Multistreak."

Bluestreak followed with a groan. "I'm getting you back for this, just so you know."

"Love you too," was the cheeky reply.

* * *

><p><em>Rule 3: If it's dirty – clean it.<em>


	4. Part 4

Despite the punch he had landed on that silver face (had it really been more than a vorn since that happened?), Sideswipe considered Bluestreak his best friend. He had considered him one even before the good old Ark days, in fact. Sure, Bluestreak had always been too nice to join the red mech in any of the pranks Sideswipe would come up with, too polite to drop any smart-aft comments and too innocent to get many of the crude jokes that the rest of the gang would share. However, that made Bluestreak all the more likeable. With so many cynical, broody and roughened warriors in the team, he was a welcome antithesis, brightening everything with his unabashed smile and gentle nature.

It was also the reason why seeing Bluestreak now in such a dark mood made quite the surreal image. Indeed, the silver mech was at the counter, his lip components pursed tingly and a clouded look in his optics, a far cry from his usual aura of joy and lightheartedness. Sideswipe had left him be for a while, hoping that he'd calm down eventually, but it wasn't meant to be. In the end, he just couldn't help but feel curious, so he decided to go ahead and ask.

"What did Sunstreaker do?"

Bluestreak looked up from his datapad, his anger changing into surprise for a brief moment. "How did you know?"

"I don't see who else could have put you down in the damps," Sideswipe said with a shrug. "So spill it. What's wrong?"

Bluestreak didn't answer at once, obviously uncertain as from where to begin. Finally, though, he put the datapad down and regarded the red mech in resignation.

"Last night, he said he was tired."

Sideswipe blinked. "And by tired, you mean…?"

"Tired," Bluestreak replied stolidly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know."

Sideswipe frowned. "Maybe he was."

"This is Sunstreaker we're talking about."

"That's true," Sideswipe admitted. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Bluestreak shook his head.

"So what will you do?"

"I talked to you. Any suggestions?"

Sideswipe thought about it for a few moments. "Well… Next time you see him, make him forget he's tired."

Bluestreak frowned. "And how am I to do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Sideswipe said, patting the silver mech on the shoulder. "Now come on, let's close up and go home."

Bluestreak nodded and stood up, and it was then that Sideswipe saw the sad expression fading, replaced with realization and a strange smile. In fact, if Sideswipe didn't know any better, he'd say Bluestreak was looking… mischievous.

"I… take it you have thought of something?"

"Hmmm? Oh, maybe," Bluestreak said, his lip components still tugged into that strange smile. "Let's go."

"Okay…" Sideswipe said, catching himself feeling very nervous near the silver mech all of a sudden. A broody Bluestreak was odd, but a plotting one was downright scary.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bluestreak sat on the chair and sipped his cube of energon in contented silence. He gave the impression that he was reading his datapad. In truth, however, he was watching Sunstreaker from the corner of his optic. The yellow mech had stated last night that he was tired yet again, but Bluestreak didn't let this get to him like the previous night. Even if fatigue was indeed the case (which Bluestreak didn't have a reason to think otherwise, Sunstreaker was loyal without question), the silver mech also believed that it was his duty as a bondmate to make his partner forget his problems rather than add to them. And that was exactly what he intended to do, starting as of… now.<p>

"Is this a new type of energon?" he asked, regarding his cube in curiosity.

"No, it's the same stuff," Sunstreaker answered, obviously surprised at the question. "Why? Is it spoiled?" He swirled the contents of his own cube, trying to catch sight of anything unusual within the luminescent liquid.

"Not really," Bluestreak said. "It's just a little bit spicy."

Sunstreaker frowned and took a swing from his cube, swallowing in a quick gulp. "I don't detect anything different."

Bluestreak made a clicking sound in disapproval. "Of course you'd say that, you're doing it all wrong."

The yellow mech wasn't often caught by stunned surprise, but this time it was actually quite close. "Excuse me?"

"The energon," Bluestreak said, as if talking to a sparkling. "You're drinking it all wrong."

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics, just a bit. "Well, excuse me, but I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I thought I should be patient about it," Bluestreak replied at once, hardly fazed. "You _are_ an artist, after all. I expected you'd know there's an art even in such a task as drinking energon."

Sunstreaker snorted. "As long as my converters are full, why bother?" With that, he emptied the cube, proving his point.

"Yes, if you want to satisfy the need of preservation," Bluestreak admitted. "But that gets dull in the long run."

"So your way is better?" Sunstreaker asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Perhaps." Bluestreak picked up his cube, a small smile on his features. "I hold the energon in both hands, feeling the warmth seeping from the glass to my fingertips. The welcoming sensation tingles through the rest of my body, sending shivers to my very spinal axis before I hold up the cube closer to my lip components. But I don't drink just yet. The discreet, fine aroma reaches my nose, and I can't help but close my optics and breathe it in deeply, filling my air vents with it."

Though he had closed his optics, Bluestreak was sure that Sunstreaker was watching his every motion, gaping. More importantly, the silver mech heard the shifting motion when he let out a purring moan of pleasure.

"So, uh… when do you drink it?" Sunstreaker asked, an unusual strain in his voice.

"That would be now," Bluestreak said, optics opening to regard Sunstreaker with another smile. "But I don't swallow it whole. I first take a single sip and I let it linger in my mouth, the rich flavour all but caressing my palate… making me thirst for more."

"What about the second sip?" Sunstreaker asked, optics glued on Bluestreak as if he was mesmerized.

"The second sip is familiar, the same sweet taste as before. Yet your senses are so heightened that it seems more powerful, more potent, and your craving only runs deeper through your core. And yet your thirst isn't quenched; those sips are mere teases, taunting you to have more, to enjoy the sweetness to the fullest."

"Until it becomes unbearable…"

"And you can't stop until you had every. last. drop." True to his word, Bluestreak drank the last mouthful of his cube painstakingly slowly, optics locked on Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker shifted again on his chair, cast a brief look at Bluestreak with pursed lip components, and then stood up.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," Bluestreak said in his innocent tone, carrying on with reading his datapad. He already knew that his bondmate meant to talk to Sideswipe, arranging a day-off for Bluestreak. And then, unless he was sorely mistaken, he would hear Sunstreaker's voice from their joint berth, saying…

"Bluestreak, can I have a word with you?"

Bluestreak grinned as the very command cut into his train of thought. Even so, he decided to play the game a little while longer.

"I have to go to work. Can't it wait till I get back?"

"No."

Bluestreak gave a mental punch in the air in triumph, but he didn't let go of the act as he entered their room.

"This had better be important, Sunny…"

The words barely escaped his lips, when he was suddenly all but tackled onto their berth, his bondmate's weight pinning him down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bluestreak demanded, even as Sunstreaker straddled him, hands pinning his wrists over his head.

"Having breakfast," Sunstreaker replied, leaning close enough to nuzzle Bluestreak's neck. "The _right_ way."

Bluestreak shivered. And as Sunstreaker's lip components captured his own, getting their first taste, Bluestreak finally surrendered himself… yet by no means defeated.

Having a tactician for mentor did have its benefits.

* * *

><p><em>If it's hungry – feed it.<em>


	5. Part 5

After the war was over and the Autobots claimed Cybertron, it had been decreed that a memorial hall should be built to honour those who had fallen, giving their lives for the greater good. Once the memorial was built, it was left open at all times, so that everyone who wished it could go and pay their respects.

However, on that particular time of night, only one walked up the stairs leading to the hall, and his footsteps echoed across the room as the silver mech walked to one specific holo-image. His shoulders were slumped forward and his door panels were practically drooping behind his back as if a great burden had been settled on them.

"Hey, Prowl," Bluestreak said in a tired tone. "I hope you don't mind my being here. I'm afraid… I didn't have anywhere else to go."

The holo-image simply made a nodding motion, just as it was programmed to do. Even so, it was enough of an invitation in Bluestreak's optics. He sat down on the floor, keeping his legs cross-legged to make himself comfortable. Primus knows he'd have to stay here for a long while.

"We had a fight."

Silence followed, during which Bluestreak contemplated from where to start his story.

"I… never thought we'd have one of those. I mean, sure, we've had plenty of arguments, but this time…" He sighed softly, lowering his gaze on the floor. "We wanted to punish each other, hurt them… It was awful."

Prowl's optics locked on him with the same calm expression he had in real life. It didn't seem to help Bluestreak feel any better, though.

"I guess I should have handled it better. I wanted it to, but on one moment I was trying to reason with him and the next…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Next time he comes to see you, you let Sideswipe deal with him," Sunstreaker growled as he walked inside his house with his bondmate.<em>

"_Lighten up! I can handle him!"_

"_Very poorly. He was all over you!"_

"_I was showing him the shelf with the cans of wax. Unless you think of it as some kind of deviant foreplay, then no, he was _not _all over me," Bluestreak replied crossing his arms. "And I don't remember making that kind of scene when that femme kept flirting you _right in front of me._"_

"_Swiftbeam is a friend and nothing more," Sunstreaker said defensively._

"_And an old flame!" Bluestreak pointed out, door panels standing up behind his back in a sense of just fury. "So I don't see why I should tolerate her when you seem unable to tolerate Lightyear!" _

"_I _know_ when not to give the others the wrong kind of impression," Sunstreaker seethed._

_Bluestreak's optics widened as he stared at his bondmate incredulously. "So you're not just accusing Lightyear, but me as well?"_

_The yellow mech sighed. "You know what I mean."_

"_No, Sunstreaker, I don't," Bluestreak said. "What the frag is your problem? I don't love you enough? I'm not faithful? Have I given you reasons not to trust me?"_

"_Oh, here we go! The old 'I left Earth and a great job for you' story! As if that alone proves a point!" Sunstreaker yelled._

"_It should, but it's too much to ask, isn't it?" Bluestreak yelled back. "Let me just make things easier for you then!"_

"_What are you talking about now?" Sunstreaker asked with a huff._

"_Call me when you grow up!"_

_And with that, Bleustreak walked out their flat, not bothering to look back or listen to what the yellow mech screamed at him._

* * *

><p>Bluestreak sighed. He'd rather he didn't remember what had happened; it was too painful. On the other hand, though, he couldn't stay here forever. Maybe Jazz could offer him a place to stay at least for tonight…<p>

His thoughts got cut off as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing him gently against an equally familiar chest-plate.

"I'm sorry."

Bluestreak turned around, and there, looking back at him, was the saddest face he had ever seen – mirroring the pain in his own spark.

"I'm sorry too," he whispered, and he returned the embrace, burying himself in Sunstreaker's arms.

That was where they stayed for a long time, offering their comfort and healing for the wounds they inflicted on the other. Until, finally, with a gentle smile on their lip-components, they walked silently back home, their clasping hands declaring what they rarely said in words.

* * *

><p><em>Rule 5: <em>_If it's sad – love it._

**The end.**


End file.
